Estadía
by Ranka87
Summary: Ema tiene una amiga en la escuela, pero ¿Qué pasa si esa amiga se queda por un tiempo en la casa de los Asahina?, ¿Qué dirán los hermanos?, ¿Surgirán nuevos sentimientos hacia la amiga de Ema? Veremos como se las arregla Ikki Uchida en su estadía en la casa de los Asahina.
1. Capítulo 1: amiga

**Brothers conflicts.-**

_**Estadía**_

Capítulo 1: amiga

Ema se levantó para ir a la escuela, en su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas la situación de su mejor amiga,Ikki Uchida, sus padres habían salido a un viaje de negocios en Francia el problema de Ikki es que no tenía a donde quedarse, no tenía familiares en Japón. Los padres de Ikki le propusieron quedarse en la casa de una amiga pero Ikki al carecer de pocos amigos o, mejor dicho solamente tener a Ema como amiga era un problema. Pero Ema estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, ¡de ninguna manera se quedará de brazos cruzados!

-Buenos días -saludó su hermano Masaomi viendo bajar a Ema el asensor.

-B... buenos días -respondió Ema apartando la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Masaomi preocupado.

-Masaomi-san... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Si no es de mucha molestia.

-Claro... dime.

Ema le contó todo a Masaomi, todo sin dejar ningún detalle fuera. Ella tenía la gran necesidad de ayudar a su amiga, Ikki había hecho muchas cosas por Ema, sin nada a cambio pero ahora era su oportunidad para ayudarle y demostrarle que no estaba sola.

-Por supuesto que la ayudaremos, Ema -dijo Masaomi-. ¿Cuándo se irán sus padres?

-¡Se irán mañana! -exclamó Ema entusiasmada-. ¡Gracias!

El rostro de Ema cobro vida por completo, ¡Estaba tan contenta!, estaba ansiosa de pasar más tiempo con Ikki.

-Es mejor tener lista la habitación de invitados cuanto antes...

-¡Muchas gracias Masaomi-san!

-Eres muy buena amiga.

Ema fue a su habitación, y con entusiasmo guardaba sus cuadernos en la mochila. Juli veía a Ema sin entender a que se debía su felicida. Juli brincó hacia el hombro de Ema y le preguntó.

-Chi, ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-¡Ikki se quedará con nosotros!

-¿Ikki? Acaso no es la chica de la escuela que siempre te ayuda con la clase.

-¡No sólo eso! Ella es mi amiga, y vendrá a quedarse aquí por un tiempo, mientras sus padres van a Francia a un viaje de negocios.

-¿Se quedará contigo con el resto de los lobos? Bueno, habrá otra mujer por lo que me quedo más tranquilo.

-Juli, te dije que ellos no son lobos, son mis hermanos.

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba una chica de no más de 16 años, era alta, delgada, de pelo negro corto, el lado izquierdo de su cabello era más corto que el derecho, tenía ojos verdes oscuros, de piel pálida. Su mirada siempre se mantenía igual, igual de aburrido e inexpresivo como siempre.

-¡Ikki! -llamó de lejos una sonriente castaña.

-Ema... -dijo la palinegra al ver a su amiga.

-Ikki.

-Ema, ya lo he pensado, me hospedaré en un hotel y me sostendré con el sueldo de mi trabajo, hablaré con Chiyo-san para aumentar mis horas de trabajo... -Ikki iba a proseguir pero Ema la interrumpió.

-Eso ya no será necesario, hablé con mi hermano mayor y me dijo que podías quedarte en nuestra casa hasta que tus padres vuelvan de Francia.

-¿En... serio? -parpadeó la pelinegra.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Gracias Ema...


	2. Capítulo 2: huésped

**Brothers conflict.-**

Capítulo 2: huésped

Era Sábado, aproximadamente las 10:00 de la mañana, los hermanos Asahina estaban reunidos en la sala, a excepcion de Ema que estaba en la casa de Ikki ayudándola con su equipaje. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba allí, Masaomi los había reunido para darles el aviso de que la amiga de Ema iba a quedarse un tiempo con ellos.

-Entonces Ikki viene a quedarse con nosotros -dijo Yusuke.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Kaname.

-Mas o menos, es amiga de Ema, no habla mucho, es un poco molesto -dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de fastido en su voz.

-Me pregunto como será la amiga de Ema -dijo Tsubaki curioso.

-¿En qué estás pensando Tsuba-nii? -preguntó Azusa.

-Chicos, no podemos sacar conclusiones, en pocos minutos estará aquí así que seamos amables con ella.

**Ikki P.O.V.**

Nunca pensé estar en esta situación, mis padres estar lejos de mí, no es que me preocupe, es lo típico de ellos, no se preocupan nada más que el dinero, creen que todo pueden solucionarlo con dinero. Pero lo que no me esperaba era conocer a Ema y que me estuviera ayudando, en realidad, no esperaba que ella estuviera ayudándome a mi, Ikki Uchida la chica solitaria de la escuela.

-Ikki, ¿Es todo? -me preguntó Ema.

-Sí...-le respondí-. Solamente falta esto.

Metí la última prenda en el bolso, lo cerramos y luego salimos de mi habitación.

-¿No te irás a despedir de tus padres? -me preguntó.

-Ya lo hice -le respondí.

Yo no tenía una relación profunda con mis padres, solamente eran como personas que estaban allí para satisfacer mis caprichos. Pero, no todo fue soledad en mi vida, alguna vez sentí el amor, el amor de mi hermano menor de cinco años Takuma, que murió a causa de una enfermedad desconocida. Después de eso nunca volví a sentir amor por nadie, bueno, por Ema afecto.

Ella me ayudó a cargar una de mis maletas hasta llegar a la casa de sus hermanos.

Cuando llegamos, nos recibió un hombre y un niño pequeño de cabello rosa claro.

-Hola, ya llegaste, oh, y ella debe de ser tu amiga ¿No? -dijo el hombre muy amablemente, me agradó.

-Sí -respondió Ema-. Ikki Uchida.

-Mucho gusto... -dije en voz baja. A decir verdad no era muy buena en este tipo de cosas, a veces me pregunto, como puedo tener una amiga como Ema Asahina.

-¡Hola Ikki-san! -dijo el niño acercándose a mí a gran velocidad-. Soy Wataru.

El niño era adorable, me acordaba mucho a mi hermano menor Takuma, no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica, en realidad, era inevitable...

-Ikki-san... ¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntó Wataru.

-¡...Ah! Sí... estoy bien -dije poniendo mi mano sobre la cabellera de Wataru.

Entré junto con los otros tres a la casa, en realidad no me la imaginaba tan espaciosa, bueno... no pensaba así porque mi casa fuera mejor ni nada de eso, es decir, nunca me imaginé a Ema vivir en un lugar tan espacioso. Pero, ¿Qué se espera cuando vives con 13 hermanos? Debe sentirse bien estar con mucha gente ¿O no?

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar en donde estaban los otros hermanos de Ema.

-¡Ah...! ¡Ikki! Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Masaomi Asahina, el hermano mayor, los otros son Ukyo, Tsubaki, Kaname, Azusa, Louis, Yusuke, Iori y Subaru, somos los hermanos de Ema, los otros están trabajando.

Fijé mis ojos en Yusuke, el hermano de Ema, él era muy sobre protector cuando íbamos a la escuela, totalmente insoportable además cuando estábamos juntas siemrpe nos espiaba o... me espiaba a mi lo que técnicamente es lo mismo.

-Hola hermano -le dije a Yusuke-. ¿El clima está muy bien por allá?

-¡Cállate tenebrosa! -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo viejo, vas a envejecer temprano... -dije inexpresiva. Yusuke Asahina era fácil de provocar por lo que, cuando tenía la oportunidad lo hacía estallar.

-Vaya Yusuke, no pensé que fueras tan... "sensible" -dijo un rubio vestido de monje entre risas.

-Entonces ella es la amiga de Ema -dijo un peliblanco acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi, pero lo que no me esperaba en ese momento era su nivel de confianza a tal punto que pudiera abrasarme-.¡Bienvenida!

No duró ni cinco segundos y ya sentía una horrible molestia, entonces fue cuando vino mi salvador y le golpeó la cabeza al peliblanco.

-¡Tsubaki! ¿Por qué tanta confianza? -dijo un muchacho de lentes.

-Es la amiga de Ema -contestó divertido.

-Por favor... -dije-. Que no se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo. No me gustan los abrasos.

Toda la sala permaneció en silencio ante mi declaración. Bueno, técnicamente no me gustan los abrasos de parte de una persona desconocida, en realidad, no sé si me gustan los abrasos ya que no me acuerdo la primera vez que me dieron uno, hacía mucho que no sentía la sensación de un abraso pero, aquello a lo que le llamé "horrible molestia" no se sintió tan mal ya que... hace mucho que no sentía la calidez de otro cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal si te llevo a tu habitación? -dijo Ema.

Yo asentí.

Fui detrás de Ema hacia mi nueva habitación.


	3. Capítulo 3: primer día

**Brothers Conflict.-**

Capítulo 3: primer día 

Eran las 11:00 a.m. de la mañana, Domingo, un hermoso Domingo, todos en la casa estaban despiertos, pero la excepció era Ikki que estaba en el reino del sueño. Los Domingos siempre se levantaba tarde, aproximadamente a las 2:00 o 3:00 de la tarde. Dormir era lo único que le bastaba y le sobraba para hacer los Domingos ya que, en esos días nunca tuvo un día para compartir con su familia. Quizá tuvo uno, pero si hubo una vez de seguro fue hacía mucho tiempo.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Ikki, ella era muy sensible a los ruidos por lo que se levantaba con facilidad. Con desidia, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta así en pijama sin importarle quien estuviese en frente de ella.

-Eh... ¿Ikki-chan? -dijo Ema, que era la que tocaba la puerta.

-Oh... Ema -dijo Ikki con pereza.

-¿Te desperté? -preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-No, estaba a punto de levantarme -mintió la pelinegra.

-Ya veo. ¿Vas a desayunar?

-No gracias, no tengo hambre, pero gracias -dijo Ikki mientras hacía un ademán para cerrar la puerta-. Ahora si me permites, voy a cambiarme.

Ikki cerró la puerta dejando a Ema allí parada con aquella sonrisa que aunque quisiera, no podía borrar, su felicidad era indescriptible al tener a su amiga con ella; Ema no sabía mucho de Ikki, pero sabía que ella tenía una gran necesidad de amor, amor que sus padres nunca les brindaron, y eso la enojaba bastante, ¿Cómo algunos padres podrían ser tan ignorantes?

Cuando baja las escaleras, Ema es presa de todas las miradas de sus hermanos, todos estaban en silencio, pero al final, Yusuke fue el que habló:

-¿Misteriosa todavía no se ha levantado? -preguntó.

-¿Desde cuando te importa, Yusuke? -dijo Kaname.

-¡No es por nada! -exclamó el pelirrojo-. Además, no es que me importe pero, Ema, ¿Qué tanto te interesa de Uchida para que seas su amiga?

Ema rió.

-No es por nada, solamente pienso que es una persona interesante, además de que es una gran persona.

-Gran persona... -dijo Yusuke con ganas de reír.

En ese momento llega Ikki bajando las escaleras, sospeniendo un libro de tapa marrón en su mano izquierda, no tenía ilustración alguna, solamente la inscripción de: solitude*, antes de bajar al último escalón vio a todos los hermanos Asahina y detuvo su mirada en Yusuke:

-Buenos días doctor Jekyll -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-¡A qué viene eso! -exclamó él molesto.

Ikki se sentó en uno de los sillones y se puso a leer su libro, no pasaron menos de cinco minutos y un curioso, cuyo nombre es Tsubaki se acerca por detrás de Ikki y ve lo que estaba leyendo ella, para él era algo confuso, parecía estar en otro idioma. Al ver eso no dudó en preguntar:

-¿Qué idioma es ese?

-Francés -respondió Ikki inmediatamente.

-¿Francés? Oh, no sabía que la amiga de Ema supiera francés.

-Tsubaki-san -dijo Ema mentiéndose en la conversación-. Ikki es de padre Japonés y madre francesa.

Aquel dato hizo que todos los que estaban allí se sorprendieran, ninguno de ellos se esperaban aquel dato tan interesante, sobre toro, Wataru se sorprendió más.

-¿Es cierto Ikkikuchi? -dijo Wataru con ojos brillantes.

-Ah...

-¡Habla un poco de francés! -dijo Tsubaki entusiasmado.

Las palabras sobraron, solamente fue un suspiro que salió de la boca de Ikki, se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Je sors...*

-¿Qué? -dijo Ema repentinamente dándose vuelta para ver a Ikki pero al momento, se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de ella en niguna parte. Solamente era Wataru que estaba apuntando con su dedo hacia la puerta, dando a saber que la pelinegra había salido de casa.

-¿Pero qué fue eso? -preguntó Azusa confundido.

Ema rió nuevamente.

-Típico de Ikki, seguramente fue a practicar.

-¿Practicar? -preguntó Tsubaki.

-Sí, ella toca el piano.

**Ema P.O.V.**

Puede que muchos no le agrade la naturaleza de Ikki, puede que parezca grocera pero ella es una persona muy amable y misteriosa, no se mucho de ella pero a su lado me siento a gusto, puede que muchos -como Yusuke- piensen que es grocera pero en realidad, hay que saber interpretar las palabras de Ikki ya que es un poco complicada.

Recuerdo aquella vez que la conocí.

_**Flash Back...**_

_Estaba escuchando una hermosa melodía de piano en los pasillos, era suave, dulce, alegre, delicado, era hermoso, nunca había oído algo así en mi vida. Entré al salón de clase de música y allí vi a una chica de pelo corto, color negro corto, su cabello bailaba gracilmente mientras movía su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro. Cerré los ojos por unos diez, quince segundos hasta que la melodía paró._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la chica._

_-L-lo siento -dije avergonzada._

_-Bueno... si estás aquí para escucharme hazlo si no no me importa._

_Al principio consideré eso como un comentario muy grosero pero me di cuenta cuando volvió a tocar el piano, algo totalmente diferente en ella, sus ojos, vi una gran necesidad._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pasaron las horas pero Ikki no había llegado a casa, eran aproximadamente las 4:00 de la tarde y Ema se estaba comenzado a preocupar, no dejaba de ver el reloj cada quince minutos.

-Chi, pareces una madre preocupada... -dijo Juli.

-Bueno, es que... estoy un poco preocupda, Ikki se fue a las 11:35 de casa y ya ha pasado mucho de eso.

-Yo creo que debes de darle su espacio.

De pronto, vino Yusuke a la cocina y vio a Ema mirando el reloj por milésima vez.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué ves tanto la hora? -preguntó Yusuke.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ikki se fue de casa -respondió Ema sin quitarle la vista al reloj.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces a una madre preocupada -dijo él-. ¿Quieres que la vayamos a buscar?

-¡Claro! -exclamó Ema.

Claro, sin olvidar el pequeño drama de Juli, los tres fueron a buscar a Ikki, en donde quiera que estuviera.

-Oye, ¿Sabes donde practica Uchida? -preguntó Yusuke.

-Si mal no recuerdo la semana pasada fui con ella a los estudios _EAST-GREEN? _Parte del estudio le pertenece a su padre y va de vez en cuando a practicar.

Fueron a los estudios East-Green, y con suerte pudieron encontrar en donde se estaba Ikki practicando piano.

-No pensé que vendrían -dijo Ikki.

-¡Cómo no! Tu madre estaba muy preocupada -dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Ema.

-¿Muy relajado señor violencia? -dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa arrojante en sus labios.

-Ya me estoy hartando de lo mismo.

-¿Podemos ir a casa? -preguntó Ema.

Ikki asintió.

Cuando ella se levantó del asiento sintió un repentino mareo, pero no le dio importancia, al dar el primer paso hacia adelante colapsó.

-¡Ikki! -exclamó Ema asustada.

**Ikki P.O.V.**

No recuerdo nada más, solamente sentí mi cuerpo pesado y caer pero luego, pude abrir mis ojos, estaba en mi cama y al voltear a mi derecha mi a Ema con plato de comida en sus manos y a Masaomi, ambos me miraban aliviados, ¿Tanto les preocupada?

Luego, sin decir nada me senté en la cama y me tuve que resgnar a recibir una que otra de sus muchas preguntas...

-Ikki-chan, ¿Te encuentras mejor? Te traje algo de comida, no has comido nada desde ayer -dijo Ema preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Lamento preocuparlos -dije.

-Tmbién estaba muy preocupado Ikki-san -dijo Masaomi-. Cuando te vi en brazos de Yusuke me asusté, pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

Yo... estaba en brazos de Yusuke..., en ese momento ni supe como reaccionar, no pensé que él hiciera eso, no era por nada pero me era imposible imaginar a Yusuke haciendo eso por mí, nos odiamos, bueno, eso es lo que pienso yo ya que el no me cae bien y viceversa.

-Toma -dijo Ema dándole un plato de comida, yo lo acepté y comencé a comer.

***1. Solitude= soledad**

***2. Je sors= voy a salir**


End file.
